A Naezono Story
by cornholio4
Summary: Non Despair Oneshot Drabble. A look into the relationship between Makoto and Sayaka as they are dating at Hope's Peak.


**Been long overdue to do this ever since Unlikely Spouses and since then I still working on mostly second hand information. Hope to do one with Monaca and Makoto having a sibling like friendship as I found one other fic like that but I can't remember the name. Plus I plan on finishing my 3****rd**** or 4****th**** playthrough of the Outer Worlds, finally managed to fly the Hope into the Sun as well as make peace out of MSI and the Iconoclasts. Plus as always as I forever will do in every play through of the game is side against the Board.**

Makoto Naegi felt himself inferior to the other students at the extremely private boarding high school that was Hope's Peak Academy; it was mostly due to the fact that to be chosen you would have to be the ultimate of your talent.

One student was the Ultimate Gambler, one was the Ultimate Fashionista, one was the ultimate Baseball Star and there was even the Ultimate Soldier.

Which title did he have?

He was the Ultimate Lucky Student.

He got in by literal dumb luck; he was pretty ordinary out of the students there and he sure felt like it. Still he managed to make friends and was now starting dating someone who he definitely thought was way out of his league.

The popular and famous Sayaka Maizono; the Ultimate Pop Sensation who he knew as a friend early in their childhood. They had reunited when they had started the school together. They had reignited their friendship and it led to them falling for eachother.

Sayaka was perfect in Makoto's eyes; she was sweet, beautiful, kind and a great singer. He didn't regret being with her but of course dating such a well known teen pop singer meant putting himself in the limelight; whether he wanted to be or not.

There were of course angry stares from some jealous students to Makoto when word got out on the campus but when the media got ahold of their relationship; there were sites, blogs and news outlets wanting to get details as well as try and get pictures of the couple together.

He was on his phone while outside one Saturday morning sitting with his back against the wall; he was reading a big news blog spot of the date he and Sayaka had been on last night. It had them coming out of the restaurant that Sayaka got reservations for; Makoto was in his best looking suit looking extremely uncomfortable from the cameras and trying to hide himself with his hands and Sayaka looking lovely in the dress Junko had given her; was quite angry right at the cameras.

He was sighing to himself reading the comments:

**Seriously this is the loser that Sayaka broke all our hearts for? This is a joke right?**

**She can do so much better.**

**I heard he is actually the Ultimate Lucky Student; he only got into that Hope's Peak place due to being lucky. So much luck wasted...**

Those were some of the nicer comments he found from the angry rants he saw.

He found his phone being yanked out of his hand by Kyoko Kirigirl the headmaster's daughter and was known as the Ultimate Detective. "If you don't stop looking at these tabloid blogs; then I will be talking to Dad about limiting your wifi here." Kyoko told him shaking her head looking at the screen and yanking Makoto up by the hand.

If Makoto had been asked who his best friend was then he would have had to go with Kyoko, "They are not entirely wrong; my best talent is being lucky and it's the reason why I am here. Being lucky and my old friendship with her are probably the only reasons why Sayaka even gave me the time of day." Makoto told her with his head down and Kyoko shook her head.

"You're a great guy Makoto; you don't have a swelled ego and if any other normal students were in their place; they would be milking their place here for popularity points with the people they know." Kyoko told him and he guessed she had a point there in the last bit she said; he didn't like the spotlight very much.

He then found himself getting an email on his phone from his sister Komaru; she had been supportive of him getting into Hope's Peak like parents and was surprised and ecstatic to find out he was dating Sayaka. He actually found it amusing when Sayaka told her that Komaru confronted her saying that if she hurt her brother or broke his heart then she will be boycotting her forever.

**Sorry to hear that about the tabloids hounding you both on your dates. I put it together hoping it can make you feel better; especially since I got supporters.**

Makoto saw a link at the end and clicked on it and saw it was another blog post for a fan club of his and Sayaka? The blog seemed to be set up Komaru. He looked at the comments:

**He seems like a nice guy and why should it matter how ordinary he seems as long as Sayaka?**

**A nice guy whose a dork and hates the spotlight; Sayaka has the right idea as that is the ideal boyfriend if I was a pop star like her?**

**They look together and I say Naezono forever!**

**He looks cute and adorable; Sayaka is the lucky one I think.**

Makoto was surprised to find these comments and thought that at least there were some supporter and it doesn't matter anyway. They were happy and that's all that matters.

He then messaged Komaru thanking her and saw Sayaka walking towards them; "You saw the blog posts again?" Sayaka asked looking down clearly reading Makoto like a book; she was so good at reading people it was like she was an Esper.

"Did bum me out but it doesn't matter; we go through this together and at least we are happy." Makoto asked with a smile that Sayaka returned. They walked together hand in hand as Kyoko smiled at them.


End file.
